Casi
by Sukii Kuroi
Summary: ·oneshoot· -KibaIno- Como manejar el caracter de una rubia enojada? y mas si esta rubia es Ino?... es Casi Imposible.


**

* * *

Casi...**

_by Sukii

* * *

_

_Disclaimer :_

_**Naruto** no me pertenece, pero la trama es de mi autoria..)_

_Summary:_

_**( KibaIno ) ·oneshoot· **como manejar el caracter de una rubia enojada? y mas si esta rubia es Ino?... es **casi** imposible._

* * *

- 

-

-

Ella abrió sus enormes ojos celestes, mas de lo normal, por lo que había dicho el chico parado frente a ella, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-

En la mente del castaño pasaron millones de cosas ante tal expresión de la rubia, pero, lo ignoro y continúo hablando.

-

Ella luego de abrir inmensamente sus ojos, los cerró y frunció el ceño.

-

Que acaso no sabia cuando parar? Ni aun cuando ella, lo había hecho tan evidente?

-

Un pequeño gruñido dejo escapar de su boca. Se cruzo de brazos.

-

El se callo de improviso, y quedo con la boca abierta

Algo no andaba bien, la rubia había **cruzado los brazos**…

_-_

_-_

_C__uidado…_

-

-

EL chico-perro, se sintió confundido, evidentemente la kunoichi estaba molesta, lo suficiente para cruzar los brazos…

-

Porque no podía ser más delicado para hablar con ella?,

_-_

_-_

_Siempre la embarraba…_

-

-

Decía las cosas sin pensar en herir a alguien…

_-_

_-_

_Recordatorio: Pensar más las cosas antes de decirlas._

-

-

La chica cerró lentamente sus ojos, y aun cruzada de brazos emitió un resoplido

-

-

El chico intento comprender cual había sido su error, para eso cerro sus ojos en un intento desesperado por pensar y encontrar en su mente aquello por lo cual, Ino se había molestado… tanto.

-

_Simplemente no tenia idea..._

-

No tenía la menor idea de lo que la había enfadado.

Es que a veces, Ino exageraba, por cosas simples…

Pero aun así…

-

Enojada… siempre lucia más… no se… mas linda.

-

Asintió con su cabeza… como si fuera la afirmación más importante del mundo.

-

Por su parte, ella esperaba algún tipo de disculpa, algún arrepentimiento, algún lo siento, incluso … algún "no seas exagerada" algo que le dijera que el Inuzuka se había percatado de su molestia..

-

-

Pero… nada.

-

-

Lo único que percibió fue el silencio, entreabrió un ojo para ver si Kiba había emitido alguna señal de arrepentimiento…

-

-

Nada

-

-

…

No, nada.

-

-

Ella lo vio con los ojos cerrados y su enfado aumento…

-

- Arggh!! – el castaño siempre lograba exasperar a la rubia… _siempre_…

-

Kiba escucho el sonido de exasperación de la kunoichi, y apenas logro abrir los ojos para esquivar la cabellera rubia que iba directo a golpear su cara.

Que mier… era lo que tanto la había enfadado!!

-

Ino le daba la espalda y parecía que le salía humo por su cabeza mientras regañaba sola.

-

Kiba agacho la cabeza y sonrió, le gustaba verla rabiar…

-

El castaño miro a su perro Akamaru que estaba cómodamente dormido unos metros mas allá, tenía una oreja levantada, y un ojo entreabierto. Lo miraba de reojo. Akamaru le había tomado mucho cariño en este último tiempo a la Yamanaka, incluso había llegado al punto de ponerse de su lado, cuando Kiba e Ino peleaban.

-

Suspiró… en ese momento no podía esperar el apoyo del can.

…

-

Silencio…

_-_

_- En que __estará pensando Kiba?... se habrá ido? Y me dejo sola aquí..?!?.. _

Sus ojos apretados fuertemente.

_- no, el no era __así… o si? –_

-

Ella creyó conocerlo, pero últimamente, había conocido la faceta mas dulce del castaño… en una de esas... no era tan dulce como pensaba. Un sentimiento de decepción y un nudo en el pecho, la hicieron estremecerse.

-

Podría haberla engañado…

-

De pronto sintió una suave, y calida respiración en su cuello, le borro cualquier pensamiento anterior.

Kiba respiraba suavemente en su cuello, absorbiendo cualquier resquicio de la fragancia floral de Ino. Coloco sus manos sujetando los hombros de la chica, por si esta intentaba escapar.

_-_

_Por favor__... no te alejes de mí… nunca._

-

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, dulcemente, calidamente, hasta que la kunoichi soltara un suspiro.

_-_

_-

* * *

_

_- es casi imposible controlar a - hizo una pausa para tragar - I__no cuando se enoja! – dijo el chico con su paquete de papas fritas en la mano y sin parar de comer estas._

_- Mm.. a veces es muy problemático…. En especial cuando ocurre en las misiones…- un castaño de ojos cansados, emitía su __opinión._

* * *

-

-

Casi imposible…

_**Casi**__**…**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_****_

* * *

_**

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

un minuto de inspiracion y tres dias de desarrollo... xD ... ojala me ocuyrra mas seguido ... O ... asi tendre mas fics que subir.. )

. espero review.. ó.ò .. o quizas ocurra la extincion de mi como autora .. u.u

. se cuidan un monton!!!!!!!!!! .. ojala alguien lea.. esto .. uu .. (me refiero al fic o.O)

. byebye! .. (espero review...! o por lomenos que el review diga .. "lo lei" .. xD)

·

.Fin

**_● · Sukii Kuroi ·● _**


End file.
